walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kreta Yariatama (RP Chat Mk. 2)
The second oldest (in their new lives) of the Primordians is perhaps the strangest sight this side of the Forest of Magic - dark-skinned, standing at six-and-a-half feet high, three horns on her head, bearing superhuman strength and enough muscle to indicate it, covered in scales, and still very recognizably female (though it's doubtful she cares), this ceratopsian is perhaps the most formidable of her kind. Stat Card Name: Kreta Yariatama Titles: None as of yet Age: 270 in second life, first born 68 mya Height: 6'6" Weight: 432 lbs DoB: Mid-January (could be anywhere between January 16th and January 20th) Species: Primordian (Torosaurus) Birthplace: Laurasia Abilities: Super strength, increased lifespan, unknown ability Current Residence: Nowhere Approximate Power Level: '''Stage 0 (we're talking couldn't beat a fairy at danmaku here.) Flavor Text Continued '''Bio Kreta first lived in what is now North America (specifically, near what is now the US/Canadian border in North Dakota) around 68 million years ago, with a large herd of other Torosaurus. One fateful day, as her mother led the herd across a river on its semiannual migration, the sky upriver filled suddenly with storm clouds. The resulting deluge caused the already-deep waterway to swell its banks rapidly, and a great wave swept over both the herd and the crododiles that harassed its flanks. While some of the young were light enough to float, and some stronger members of the herd were able to cross, the rest either became crocodile food, or, like Kreta herself, simply drowned. 68 million years passed, and for a time, all was quiet for Kreta as her fossilized bones lay at the riverbed, one day to be revealed. However, some 270 years before the present day, all of that changed. Kreta found herself breathing, awake, alive again... in a land she did not know and a body it took her three days to learn how to use. When she did, though, she found that she remembered everything - her life, so many millions of years ago, and her death in that ill-fated migration. What remained of her memory was an endless loop - reliving her last moments again and again, forever - until three days prior, awakening in a forest, noting herself to be oddly-shaped and much smaller. What was more, she found herself with an awareness she had not had before - an awareness of herself, and of the fact that she was aware of herself. She wandered for months, then years, then a century, surviving however she could. It was then that, lying in a grassy field, she found something she'd never forget - an infant, asleep and vulnerable. Acting on an ancient instinct shared with her herd in olden days, she decided to take the little pterosaur (later named Jura Usotori) into her protection, as she would one of her own clutch-mates. So went their story, until the present day, when they make their first contact with Gensokyo at large... Relations Fan Characters Jura Usotori - Adopted younger brother (raised) Canon Touhou Characters Canon Characters from Other Works Trivia *Kreta requires a good deal more food on a given day than a human - about three times as much, even. Considering how much she would need if in her original form, perhaps this is for the best. *Kreta's surname, "Yariatama," translates (if not quite poetically) to "spear-head," referring to her three horns. *Kreta's given name is derived from her initial date of birth, during the Cretaceous Period. *Despite lacking experience with even the simplest technologies, Kreta would take quickly to bludgeoning weapons, as the simple application of force wouldn't be too difficult a concept. *It is ill-advised to attack Jura Usotori whilst anywhere in Kreta's vicnity unless you have the advantage of numbers or offensive magic. Of course, given that this is in Gensokyo, the latter is more common than Kreta would be comfortable with.